narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jōjutsu
Jōjutsu (情術, Lit Meaning: Emotion Techniques) refers to a specialized field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the raw emotional energy from around or within an individual through the use of the Giyagan. This chakra adds a new dimension of power to the user's techniques, while also allowing for the use of techniques that would not otherwise be possible. Overview Jōjutsu is typically taught by the High Priestess of Panya (尼僧のパンヤ, Nisō no Panya) in the Temple of Storms (寺の嵐, Tera no Arashi). Sometime ago in the earlier days of the clan, this form of chakra was discovered. Once the first set of twins are born within various families, the twin children must wait until they are eight years old to participate in a special trial that could cost them their lives, whoever makes it is then sent to the Temple daily to be taught how to extend their natural ability to sense and interpret the emotions of others. It is common knowledge throughout the clan that part of what makes the Giyagan so special is its ability to channel its wielder’s empathic abilities in many different ways. However, they must first learn and understand each of the seven core emotions that make up the human body, these emotions were dubbed Gateways (出口, Deguchi). Each of the seven Gateways are represented by a unique color that’s only visible by either using the Giyagan or by manifesting them in various empowered stages. The Gateway of Rage (出口の怒り, Deguchi no Ikari) is the first of the seven Gateways, it’s represented by the color red. The second one is the Gateway of Happiness (出口の幸福, Deguchi no Kōfuku), it’s represented by the color orange. Third, is the Gateway of Fear (出口の恐れ, Deguchi no Osore), yellow represents this emotion. Next, is the Gateway of Willpower (出口の気力, Deguchi no Kiryoku), the color green makes up this emotion. The Gateway of Sadness (出口の悲哀, Deguchi no Hiai) is next, this emotion is blue in color. Then there is the Gateway of Compassion (出口の同情, Deguchi no Dōjō), this emotion is represented by the color indigo. Lastly, there is the Gateway of Love (出口の恋愛, Deguchi no Ren'ai), the color violet expresses this emotion. It is important to note that the Gateway of Anger, Sadness and Willpower are the most common core emotions of Giyagan users. Chikara Kyōkuma on the other hand, has exhibited strong affinities towards the Willpower, Compassion and Love Gateways, he is one of the few who have eventually mastered all seven Sentiments. Children who are sent to the Temple of Storms, the High Priestess then teaches them how to safely blend their innate chakra reserves with the raw emotional energy coursing through them. This is proven to be an extremely hard task by blending just a little bit of chakra with raw emotional energy, if too little or even one of the Gateways is improperly added to the user’s chakra, jōjutsu cannot be attained. Also doing so could result in the user becoming trapped with an emotionally induced catatonic state. In even rarer cases, the user could lose the ability to effectively mold chakra. However, the High Priestess could lower the chances of this happening by absorbing the jōjutsu created and then quickly expelling from their own bodies. Those who are successful in learning the basic fundamentals in the art of jōjutsu can then enter an empowered state called Hikarimanto (光マント, Lit Meaning: Light Cloak), which is essentially the user manifesting their internal source of jōjutsu into a powerful chakra cloak in the form of a fiery iridescent light. This iridescent light is filled with all the colors from the seven Gateways, however, it is important to note that those who do not have full control over various Gateways, those colors will show up less. This can also be said for the Gateways the user has more control over, the colors in question will shine much brighter. While in this juvenile state, physical parameters and sensing capabilities are slightly enhanced for as long as the mode is active. Much like senjutsu, the use of ninjutsu exhausts the user due to them using their internal chakra reserves, jōjutsu instead takes in their raw emotional energy from within, and thus causes the user to recover much more quickly instead. Through the use of the Kaiten Giyagan, skilled users are able to sense and absorb the raw emotional energy from outside sources in order to conjure hard light constructs or armor said to be stronger than diamond. It is important to note that it could take a longtime to fully master each of the seven Gateways, however, for those who are regarded as the Sage of Sentiment (仙人の心情, Sennin no Shinjō).